2003
In 2003 RuneScape Classic started to become a major competitor to other online role-playing games. January *11 January - New Runescape Website launched. *21 January - New news section on website. **- Credit card fraud warning. *23 January - Jmod gets married. *24 January - Notice about an upcoming quest release. **- Newsletters will no longer be emailed out. Only available on the site now. *27 January - The Shilo Village quest was added. *28 January - The Wilderness Agility Course and the Gnome Ball minigame were added. **- Warning not to abuse the report abuse feature. *29 January - Two players get married. **- Another set of players get married. *30 January - Newsletters 9 released. **Servers made faster. *31 January - Jagex Hq moves to a larger building. February * 3 February - Be careful do not give out personal information. ** - Power outage made UK servers drop. * 4 February - Request for players to write stories for the Library of Varrock. * 6 February - RuneScape can be used to learn useful things. * 7 February - RuneScape can help you learn English. * 10 February - Be vary of password scammers. * 12 February - Two new Jmods added to Customer Support team. * 13 February - Talk of what would eventually become RuneScape 2. * 17 February - Seriously stop giving out your passwords. ** - Also, do not accept 'free' RuneScape membership. You will probably be banned. * 21 February - Library of Varrock is released on the website. * 24 February - Underground Pass quest hinted at. * 26 February - Manual:Scam released as well as an overhaul of the Manuals layout. * 27 February- RuneScape membership 1 year anniversary. March *3 March - The Underground Pass quest was added. *4 March - RuneScape Map updated. *6 March - New secure message centre. *17 March - The Observatory Quest was added. *18 March - New payment options. **- Do not buy/sell accounts. *21 March - New membership info pages. *24 March - Servers are now faster. April *14 April - Spears and Throwing knives were added. **- God letters:Issue 10 - Zamorak does one released. *15 April - Update may have made RuneScape unplayable for some. *20 April - 2003 Easter event – Bunny ears spawned on the ground all over Gielinor. *23 April - Bestiary updated. **- Photo of Jagex staff released. *24 April - New York server relocated. May *7 May - The Watchtower quest was added, and the bank space for members was increased. *20 May - Secure server maintenance *22 May - Website reorganized. **- God letters:Issue 11 - Zamorak Loves Letters released. *26 May - More sneak peak images of what would become RuneScape 2. *27 May - The Dwarf Cannon quest was added. Also, Sleeping bags were added, and Mining was changed. *29 May - Some bugs involving the newer quests were fixed. **- New Australia server. June *9 June – The Murder Mystery quest was added. *16 June - RuneScape 2 Update news. *20 June - Guthix wins poll to write God letter God letters:Issue 12 - Guthix Manifests. *24 June - Warning about fake RuneScape 2 sites. July *9 July – The Digsite quest was added. *28 July - The quest Gertrude's Cat was added, and cats were made available as pets. Also, the Fishing Trawler mini game was added. August *20 August - The Legends' Quest was added. September *22 September - The Mage Arena was added. October *31 October - For 2003 Hallowe'en event the Scythes were dropped all over the ground. It was the last new item to be added to RuneScape Classic. November *7 November - The infamous Partyhat duplication glitch was exploited. December *1 December – The ''RuneScape 2'' beta was released. Three new RuneScape 2 servers were added with the release later that day. High Scores This is the final year that the remaining first 99s were achieved in Classic, all the remaining skills were mastered in Runescape 2. *''Agility - Thehate'' *''Crafting - Ltangel'' *''Fletching - Chilipeppers'' *''Herblaw - Halw Gnun'' Category:Dates